1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fan blade assembly of a ceiling fan for mounting on a rotor of a ceiling fan, more particularly to a fan blade assembly which can retain a blade member on a mounting arm effectively and firmly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional fan blade assembly is shown to include a mounting arm 10 with one end 11 secured on a rotor (not shown) and the other end formed as a plate-like blade mounting end 13 which has a plurality of through holes 133 and a plurality of engaging posts 131 extending downwardly from the blade mounting end 13 adjacent to the through holes 133. A blade member 20 is formed with a plurality of mounting holes 21, each confined by an inner peripheral wall with a constricted portion to divide the mounting hole 21 into a notch portion 211 and a bore portion 212. As such, each engaging post 131 can be pressed into the bore portion 212 of the respective mounting hole 21, and can then be moved into the notch portion 211 via the constricted portion such that a retaining portion 132 thereof rests on a bottom side of the blade member 20. A cap member 30 has a plurality of resilient engaging plugs 31 with retaining portions 312. Each engaging plug 31 is inserted into and is fitted snugly in the bore portion 212 of the respective mounting hole 21 such that the retaining portion 312 passes through the through hole 133 for retention on the mounting end 13. Thus, the blade member 20 can be mounted on the mounting arm 10.
Since the mounting arm 10 and the cap member 30 are made of metal material and are not produced with high precision, it is difficult to assemble the engaging plugs 31 into the mounting holes 21 and the through holes 133. In addition, a clearance will be caused in each mounting hole 21 between the engaging post 131 and the respective engaging plug 31, thereby resulting in unsteady engagement of the blade member 20 on the mounting arm 10.